Battle Wounds Las heridas de la batalla
by EvilMindedZ
Summary: Ezra is captured by the Empire (what's new?) and the crew rescues him, but not before he is permanently scarred. This story focuses on his recovery and setbacks. Enjoy the Ezra pain! * Ezra es capturado por el Imperio (qué hay de nuevo?) Y la tripulación lo rescata, pero no antes de que se cicatrices permanentes. Esta historia se centra en su recuperación y retrocesos. Disfruta!
1. Med Bay

*****Yes I am now working on 6 fanfics and yes updates will be added every other day. I have work full time, school full time, watch tv, and have a social life. Oh, and yes. I sleep! I'm very loopy right now so I'm not bragging!*****

Ezra could dimly hear machines wailing from somewhere. Pain was still radiating down his arm from his shoulder. His entire chest ached, and when he took a breath, it was nearly impossible not to cry out. His left knee cap was in agony, sending a spike of pain down his leg. When someone tried to take his boot off, he screamed. When they tried again, he kicked them with his other leg. It let only for a second before it slid off without needing a hand to guide it. Voices were telling him to do things, but they were too indistinct for him to make out. The machines got louder and faster as he grew weak.

From what though? Blood loss? He could feel blood soaking through his jacket and pant leg, maybe his back, too. It didn't seem like that much. Then, he couldn't see it. From pain? He didn't want to think he was that weak. He could deal with pain. Not eating or drinking for a couple of days? Maybe.

A needle stuck his arm, and he tried to jerk away, but a strong hand was already pressing firmly down on it. He expected the needle to be retracted at any second, but it stayed firmly in his arm, a gush of liquids going into him. The machines quieted only slightly.

He felt a needle slide into his skin, and poke back through. Again, and again. Then, he realized. He was getting stitches. It was on his leg. Someone pressed down on his leg as he was receiving the stitches, and then his kneecap was slammed back into place. He gave another scream, even though the pain began to lessen. His chest was aching badly, and it took him longer than he expected to realize that he was crying. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, to hide his agony and fear, but it did nothing to silence him. Ezra felt a pang of disappointment towards himself for showing them how bad off he was. But then, who was he with after all? It could only be the Empire. He had no recollection of being taken by his crew. It had to be them. Another bad torture session and he was getting patched up yet again, only to be taken shortly after back to his cell, back for another round.

He tensed and whimpered through his teeth.

More liquids, and the pain began to fade.

Ezra started to make out vague words. "Not leaving - rest - back - okay - blood - broken ribs - surgery-" He groaned, and a hand came down on his forehead.

Still under the impression he was on an imperialist ship, he spat, "Go away you sleemos!" He had to force the words from his mouth.

"Ezra, can you hear me?"

"Go away…"

"Ezra, it's me, Kanan. Open your eyes."

He didn't believe the words he was hearing. He couldn't believe them. Besides, he had been tricked before.

"Ezra, please. Force, kid. Come on!" Kanan shook him gently without thinking, and pain lanced through the boy's arm again.

Ezra gave a cry of pain.

The hand immediately went away. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not… it's not really you…"

Kanan tried a different approach. He tried to enter his padawan's mind, his Force signature brushing up against Ezra's. Ezra didn't let him in at first. "Come on kid, who except us two is a Jedi around here?"

Ezra opened his mind, letting his master in and immediately relaxing. The machines quieted slightly, and he fluttered his eyes open. The light was too much, and he quickly shut them, but not before he could clearly make out a face, one he'd been convinced a long time ago that he'd never see again. "K-anan…?"

A hand brushed the hair out of his face. "Just rest, Ezra. Don't worry, Hera and I are gonna patch you up. You're going to be fine."

Trying to smile but failing he ground out, "Just as long as it's not Zeb."

From somewhere far away Kanan chuckled. "It won't be Zeb."

"K-a…" His eyes rolled underneath their lids.

"You really need to sleep."

Half asleep, he mumbled, "You said you'd come for me… but you didn't…"

Before he could stop them, Kanan let out waves of hurt across the Force, only hoping that his padawan didn't feel them before the medication put him under.

Kanan looked up at Hera with carefully neutral eyes. Before he could even get a word out, she said, "Don't blame yourself, Kanan. We came as fast as we could."

Kanan only shook his head. "I'll come back before he wakes up. I trust that you and the droid can do the surgery." He turned his back and walked out of the med bay.

"It wasn't just you looking for him, love. Just remember that." Hera said, before the door hissed shut behind him.

Esdras podía oír débilmente máquinas lamentos de alguna parte. El dolor seguía irradiando hacia el brazo de su hombro. todo le dolía el pecho, y cuando él respiró, que era casi imposible no llorar. Su rótula de la rodilla izquierda estaba en agonía, el envío de un pico de dolor en su pierna. Cuando alguien trató de quitarse la bota, gritó. Cuando intentaron de nuevo, él les dio una patada con su otra pierna. Sólo se deja por un segundo antes de que se bajó sin necesidad de una mano para guiarla. Voces que le decían que hacer las cosas, pero eran demasiado confuso para él hacer a cabo. Las máquinas se hizo más fuerte y más rápido a medida que crecía débil.

Por lo que sin embargo? ¿Pérdida de sangre? Podía sentir la sangre que empapaba su chaqueta y pantalón, tal vez la espalda, también. No parecía como mucho. Entonces, no podía verlo. De dolor? No quería pensar que era tan débil. Podía lidiar con el dolor. No comer o beber durante un par de días? Tal vez.

Una aguja pegada a su brazo y trató de zafarse, pero una mano fuerte ya estaba presionando firmemente hacia abajo en él. Se espera que la aguja se retraiga en cualquier momento, pero se mantuvo firme en su brazo, un chorro de líquidos que entran en él. Las máquinas se calmaron sólo ligeramente.

Se sentía un portaobjetos de aguja en su piel, y meter de nuevo a través. Una y otra vez. Entonces, se dio cuenta. Se estaba poniendo puntos de sutura. Fue en su pierna. Alguien presionado hacia abajo en la pierna cuando estaba a recibir los puntos de sutura, y luego se cerró de golpe la rótula en su lugar. Él dio otro grito, a pesar de que el dolor comenzó a disminuir. El pecho le dolía mal, y le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmar a sí mismo, para ocultar su dolor y el miedo, pero no hizo nada para silenciarlo. Esdras sintió una punzada de decepción hacia sí mismo para mostrarles lo mal que estaba. Pero entonces, ¿quién era él con el fin de cuentas? Sólo podía ser el Imperio. Él no tenía ningún recuerdo de ser tomado por su tripulación. Tenía que ser ellos. Otra sesión de tortura y malos que se estaba remendado una vez más, sólo para ser tomada poco después de vuelta a su celda, de vuelta para otra ronda.

Se tensó y se quejó a través de sus dientes.

Más líquidos, y el dolor empezó a desaparecer.

Esdras comenzó a hacer las palabras vagas. "No dejando - resto - de nuevo - bien - costillas rotas - - Sangre cirugía-" Gimió, y una mano cayó sobre su frente.

Todavía bajo la impresión de que estaba en un barco imperialista, escupió, "vas te sleemos!" Tuvo que forzar las palabras de su boca.

"Esdras, ¿puedes oírme?"

"Vete…"

"Esdras, soy yo, Kanan. Abre tus ojos."

Que no cree que las palabras que oía. No podía creer en ellas. Además, había sido engañado antes.

"Esdras, por favor. Fuerza, chico. ¡Vamos! "Kanan lo sacudió suavemente sin pensar, y el dolor le atravesó el brazo del chico nuevo.

Esdras dio un grito de dolor.

La mano se dirigió inmediatamente de distancia. "Lo siento."

"No, no es ... en realidad no es que ..."

Kanan intentó un enfoque diferente. Él trató de entrar en la mente de su padawan, su firma Fuerza rozar Ezra. Esdras no lo dejó en al principio. "Vamos chico, que excepto nosotros dos es un Jedi por aquí?"

Esdras abrió su mente, dejando que su amo y de inmediato se relaja. Las máquinas se calmaron un poco, y se agitaron los ojos abiertos. La luz era demasiado, y rápidamente se cerró, pero no antes de que claramente podía distinguir una cara, una que había estado convencido de hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a ver de nuevo. "K-Anan ...?"

Una mano se apartó el pelo de la cara. "Sólo descansa, Esdras. No se preocupe, Hera y yo vamos parche para arriba. Vas a estar bien ".

Tratando de sonreír pero no pudiendo él entre dientes, "Al igual que siempre y cuando no sea Zeb."

Desde algún lugar lejano Kanan rió. "No va a ser Zeb."

"K-a ..." Sus ojos se pusieron debajo de sus párpados.

"Usted realmente necesita para dormir."

Medio dormido, murmuró, "Dijiste que vendrías por mí ... pero no lo hizo ..."

Antes de que pudiera detenerlas, Kanan dejó escapar oleadas de dolor a través de la Fuerza, únicamente con la esperanza de que su padawan no se sentía antes de que el medicamento lo puso bajo.

Kanan la vista hacia Hera con los ojos cuidadosamente neutrales. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella dijo: "No te culpes, Kanan. Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos ".

Kanan se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Voy a volver antes de que despierte. Confío en que usted y el androide puede hacer la cirugía. "Se dio la vuelta y salió de la bahía de medicina.

"No era sólo que busca él, el amor. Sólo recuerde eso. "Dijo Hera, antes de que la puerta se cerró detrás de él siseo.

 *****You have BreadThief98 to thank for all of that, angry messages can be directed to her*****


	2. Stitches

*****Yeeeeesssss I know how horrible and uncharacteristic all of this sounds! It's late, don't judge me! This is the worst chapter I will ever post! This is also in Spanish!*****

Ezra didn't even know he was dreaming when the nightmare started.

 _He was back in the imperialist ship, agent Kallus standing over him. He felt cold all over, and realized that he was lying on a metal table, bound at the wrists and above the knees. Inwardly he groaned. This was going to be a painful session._

" _Ezra. I'm so glad that you woke up in time for this. This will be so much more fun."_

" _Yeah, it sure will be. For you. It'll be even more fun when my master and crew come and make you wish you were dead. Kanan's going to personally come and do that. They're coming for me, I know they will! You can do whatever you want to me, you won't make me doubt them!"_

 _At his master's name, Kallus gave a maniacal laugh. "Funny you should mention him." His eyes flashed darkly, and he grinned with his teeth._

 _Ezra's eyes went just as dark. "If you've hurt Kanan you'll personally regret it."_

" _I don't usually come to regret things. However, mouthy, rebellious teenagers quickly do." Kallus locked eyes with Ezra, and the teen couldn't break his gaze._

 _He swallowed against fear. This was business, yes. But there was also a look in his eyes that Ezra couldn't place at first. He wasn't sure which was worse: the dull business demeanor, lacking sympathy or life, or the haunting glint in his eyes; and began to wonder just what else this barely-human man was feeling. His heart began to beat faster. Whatever was going to happen it wasn't going to be good, for him or his master._

 _Silence hung in the chamber. Ezra wasn't about to be the one to break it._

" _Nothing to say now, rebel scum?" He snickered. "If you think you're nervous now, just wait until you see what's coming. Don't worry, you'll have a couple of visitors soon." With that, he walked away, hydraulics pulling the door open and shutting them just as fast._

 _Ezra was left in silence, and he took his surroundings in. Not that it was much. He and the table were all that occupied the room, save for the door. There weren't even any lights, leaving him in complete blackness. Without any noise, his ears quickly began to ring, and he coughed to break the silence._

" _You know," he said aloud. "This isn't all that bad. I could even fall asleep like this! I'm not really that uncomfortable, and it's been worse on the streets. At least they're not torturing me. Maybe this is just another torture method. Make me hallucinate by putting me in dark and silence enough. Well, I'm sure not keeping silent. You hear that, Imperialists! You're not doing a good job of breaking me! I can still talk, you know! These binds must have Force inhibitors in them, I can't reach out to it. Blast. At least they didn't inject me, if I can get free of these I can still reach out to Kanan. Oh Kanan what have you gotten into? Please, please don't have gotten captured. Hera will be pissed enough! Please, don't have been captured unless it was a plan. I need you, Kanan. I need you to get me out of here."_

 _Ezra sighed, and went silent._

 _He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke again, there was light in the room, and someone was shaking his arm. He groaned softly, his body protesting against being woken too soon. He tried to turn over, before the straps prevented it. Ezra jerked upward as memory flooded him. "Kanan?" As his eyes focused, disappointment and fear clutched him again. It wasn't Kanan, but Kallus, again. He scowled at the agent. "What do you want?" The man said nothing as he was smirking, before grabbing his restraints and undoing them. "Okay, this is a dream. This is definitely a dream. This is some kind of vision. You would not be letting me go, whatsoever." Even as he said it, he knew it couldn't be true. He strongly felt the Force going through him, around him, unlike when he was dreaming._

 _Ezra looked around, sitting up, and his eyes immediately found a fresh trail of blood, going from the door. His heart trembled in horror. He couldn't feel his master._

" _Relax, it is not your master's blood. It was merely a snack for something else. We have Kanan bound with Force inhibiting restraints."_

" _Prove it!" Ezra snapped._

" _Oh I will."_

 _Ezra thought back to what Kallus had called a snack for whatever was - Ezra followed the blood trail with his eyes again - behind the wall. It was enough blood for it to have needed to come from something relatively human sized. And something human sized was a snack for it. His stomach churned._

 _Suddenly, as he was looking at it, the paneling on the wall began to move, where the blood trail disappeared. Shock waves of horror and fear pummeled through the Force. This was it. He was going to die! He was going to become a_ snack _for some unspeakable monster. His breath began to rattle, and he flinched hard as there was movement beyond._

No! _Ezra thought to himself. He needed to calm down. He was getting himself all worked up. He needed to be calm and think his way through whatever was going to come at him. He was going to get out, he trusted himself and he trusted the Force. He had the Force, after all. He'd use it to his advantage._

 _Breath flew from his lungs as he realized what it really was when it stumbled into the room._

" _Kanan!" He screamed, yelling toward the slumped figure. "Kanan!" Ezra bolted over to him, shaking his shoulder. "Kanan, can you hear me?" Ezra began to assess the damage. A badly broken right leg. Most likely broken ribs, judging on the wheezing. A slight concussion. His eyes were nearly swollen shut, and his lip and mouth were bleeding. His nose was purple and twice as large as it usually was._

" _E-Ezra… Force k-kid… go… run… Now! Get out… they're waiting… Ezra…"_

" _No! You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you!"_

" _That's… an order…"_

" _And when have I ever listened to you? Come on, let's get those things off you." Ezra looked at the handcuffs and frowned. If only he had his lockpick kit…_

 _There was a roar behind them. Ezra jumped._

" _Run!" Kanan exclaimed, adrenaline taking over and giving him relief from pain, fear strengthening his all but ruined limbs. Ezra spun around toward the threat, backing up and blocking his master from harm. What he saw made his mouth drop open and a whimper fall from it._

 _There was a creature unlike anything he'd ever seen, bits of something dark and stringy hanging from its mouth, red liquid pooling underneath him, probably blood. "Wh-what…!"_

 _Instead of Kallus standing next to it, it was now the fifth brother._

" _Do you like our newest pet, Jedi?" He stroked one of its six legs._

" _That's not going to hurt us…!"_

" _Then connect to it." he mocked._

 _Ezra closed his eyes, popping them open a second later when the Force all but screamed at him that the danger was charging closer. He yelped and dodged out of the way, not moving fast enough. It caught his arm, dragging him upwards. The second his feet left the ground he screamed again._

 _The fifth brother laughed._

" _Kanan!" Ezra twisted in mid air._

 _The fifth brother clucked. "I'm in his mind right now. What a pity. Oh what a pity. He thinks you don't try hard enough to become a Jedi. He thinks that he might be too soft on you, that he should punish you more, maybe try to have you save yourself once in awhile. He thinks that you're going to die before he does, because of your stupidity. Did he tell you, ever? He thinks that you're stupid. He thinks that you're incredibly stupid, for all of your mistakes. For everything that you've put the crew through. For obviously not being good enough. His exact thought on that was, 'Ezra will never become a Jedi. I can't even see it in him. I wish my own master were alive to tell him that.' Do you want to know how long ago that was? Two years ago. I think right around after he met you."_

 _Fear and pain welled in his eyes. "You're lying!" He shouted defiantly._

" _If I were lying," the fifth brother said simply, "Then your master would have interrupted me by now. He would have tried to save you by now."_

 _A flicker of doubt went through him. The fifth brother was right, Kanan was unusually silent. The fifth brother undid his bonds. Kanan did nothing. Ezra gave a sob. "K-anan?" He asked. His master stared back at him blankly. "No. No, no. K-Kanan… whatever you're doing to him stop! Kanan, you're stronger than he is!" Ezra knew that the fifth brother was messing with his mind somehow. Ezra tried to get in, but found that he couldn't._

" _Is he?" the fifth brother mocked._

" _Stop! Stop this! Whatever you're doing to him let him go!"_

" _I can make it stop."_

" _Then_ make it stop _or I swear you'll be sorry!" Ezra was still fighting the grip he was in._

 _Kanan began to groan and shake his head._

" _Kanan!" Ezra pleaded despretely. "Kanan, snap out of it!" Help me! He shouted through the bond._

" _Leave… me… alone!" Kanan growled, slumping over further._

 _Focused on his master, he didn't notice as the creature lifted him further. Kanan completely snapped out of it._

" _Ezra!" He shouted, as needle-fine teeth dug and tore the flesh of the teen's arm._

 _Ezra let out a wail of pain, trying to choke it back._ I'm being eaten alive. _The thought alone was horrifying. The realization, seeing the blood spill to the ground, looking at the spot where his was no less than thirty seconds ago and never would be again, nearly caused him to faint._

" _Ezra!" Kanan shouted again in horror, the look of fear on his master's face clear as anything he'd seen. It was that face that was frozen in Ezra's mind as blackness took his vision._

Kanan felt a massive disturbance coming from his padawan, waking him from a dream. He immediately sat up, momentarily forgetting that Ezra was in the med bay.

 _Ezra?_ He asked through the Force. There was no response. _The kid must still be asleep._ Kanan thought. Swinging his legs over the bed, he half jogged through the halls, the door to the medbay swinging open on his arrival.

Panic hit him so hard he forgot how to breathe for a second, before he took a couple of deep breaths. It was Ezra's fear, not his. His heart panged for his padawan. He pushed peace at the kid, to no avail, running over to him. He sat on the bed, shaking his shoulder.

"Ezra, Ezra, wake up. It's me, Kanan. Ezra!" The boy was twitching under his blankets, kicking and whimpering.

"N-nn… mm…! No!" Ezra was crying in his sleep.

"Ezra, please, kid, it's okay, it's only a dream."

"K-anan! Kanan! No!" his padawan shrieked.

In a last ditch effort to wake him, Kanan dove into the Force, brushing his signature against Ezra's mind, drawing him out of his sleep. It took him a couple of minutes, his distress beginning to darken the Force as well, before Ezra finally came to. As soon as he felt the hand on him, he screamed, so high pitched Kanan cringed.

Ezra tried to pry the hand off him, digging his nails into his master's palm, but his grip held. He opened his mouth to scream again, and this time Kanan muffled it with his other free hand, which only panicked him more.

 _He has no idea who I am._ Kanan thought. Panic must have been tainting his ability to realize his master's Force signature. His heart sunk as he wrapped his hand around his padawan's back, pinning his arms to his sides and drawing him to his chest, taking his hand off his mouth.

Ezra immediately began screaming. "H-help! Help! K-K-K-! K-Ka-!" His panicked mind couldn't even force the name from his mouth. Kanan was becoming alarmed. _Just what did this kid see?_ Sobs wracked his small frame as he struggled against his chest.

"No, no no no. Shh, Ezra, don't scream. Don't scream, you'll wake Hera. It's me, it's Kanan kid. I'm here. I'm right here. Just breathe."

Ezra wasn't listening. He only struggled harder.

"Ezra, kid, it's me. Come on, come on, Ezra, it's alright." Kanan spoke softly, rubbing his back a little. "If I were trying to hurt you do you think I'd be rubbing your back?"

His screams died to whimpers, though the shaking was still persistent. Tears still wet his face. "K-K-an-an…?!" He sounded like he almost couldn't believe it.

Kanan reached out and realized that Ezra was still half asleep. He inwardly sighed, continuing to rub his back. He felt anger spark in him for his padawan to have been hurt so bad to make him have a nightmare like that. "It's me, kid. It's okay, everything's going to be alright. Don't be scared, you don't have to be scared. I'd never let someone hurt you. I won't let you go. I'm not going to let him get you. You're safe, you're with me. Don't worry, kid. You're with us. Everything is alright. You're okay now."

Ezra's breathing evened out, and his shuddered one last time before fully realizing what was happening. He pulled away. "I'm okay… did I wake anyone else up…?" Realizing he had been crying, Ezra wiped his tears away, looking down at the sheets that he had all but kicked onto the floor.

"You didn't." Kanan assured.

Ezra's heart rate was just beginning to go down. "Okay, good. I, I'm sorry.

"Don't be sorry for having a nightmare. It's not something you can stop."

"If only." Ezra's voice was flat. His eyes wandered to his legs, uncovered from his fit, and he was finally able to inspect the damage. Kneecap swollen, barely mobile. Legs bruised. Ankle in a brace. He shifted his legs into a more comfortable position.

Kanan heard the heart rate monitor beep faster. "Ezra? Ezra, what's the matter?"

The kid was staring at his leg in- Kanan couldn't place it at first- horror. "N-nothing." He began to shake again.

"No, something is very wrong. Tell me. Ezra, what has you so scared?"

There were tears in his eyes when he answered. "Nothing is wrong! Leave me alone…!" The heart rate monitor increased again.

"Ezra, tell me. Please. It's alright. I'm not going to judge you." Kanan put his hand on his padawan's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Look, look at me. Don't look at your leg, just look at me. Your leg is fine, you're fine, everything is okay."

"Just get them out!" He blurted.

"What?" Kanan was confused.

"Just take them out! Take them out, just glue it or something!"

It took him another couple of seconds to realize that he was talking about stitches. Kanan had never pegged Ezra to be scared of a little thread, but he was hardly going to sit back and watch as his padawan slowly descended to panic again. "Ezra…" At a loss for words, knowing that he couldn't undo the stitches, Kanan pushed calm and relaxation at his padawan, brushing up against his Force signature. He let him into his mind.

Ezra was beginning to have trouble breathing. "Just take them out!" He shouted. "Pull them out, I can deal with blood! I'll burn it closed if I have to, just take them out!" He begged, almost wheezing, still looking at his leg in terror. As the seconds went on his heart rate climbed again.

"Ezra…! Ezra, kid, look right here, look in my eyes."

Ezra gave a sob, trying hard to force his fear back. "What!" He could barely focus on Kanan's face.

"Kid, listen to me, look at my face, it's _okay_. Everything's alright, Ezra. Breathe, I'm right here. You don't have to worry about it. Please, relax." Kanan pulled him into his chest again, continuing to rub his back. Ezra stiffened, but didn't pull away. "Ezra, whatever happened to you, whatever awful thing happened to you, it's over." Kanan knew that they had stitched him up, but he didn't understand why it would cause him so much fear. If they were stitching him up, it was to keep him alive.

"I can fee-feel your train of thought, K-anan. You're w-wrong." Ezra shuddered hard into his chest before taking a shaky breath.

"What?"

"It wasn't to help me…" was all he could say.

Kanan reached out with the Force again, going further into Ezra's memories, trying to search out what had happened to him.

"Stop, Kanan. You don't want to know…" Ezra's voice was barely a whisper.

The jedi realized just how helpless Ezra still felt, and his heart clenched again. He still reached out, needing to know, needing to be able to help him. Kanan hoped his padawan didn't realize how helpless _he_ felt. He couldn't do nothing. He had to help in some way, even if that meant seeing, or feeling, whatever he had gone through. He pushed deeper.

Kanan felt sharp pain on his lips, and he gasped, going away from the memory. "Ezra…! Force… Force, tell me they didn't…!"

Ezra didn't need to say anything. The Force didn't need to say anything. The heart rate monitor did just fine. On hearing it, Ezra let waves of dismay into the Force. "Kallus… he did it personally… I wouldn't shut up… he, he said, 'you think you're so tough? You think that talking can hide your fear? Well, I'm going to teach you to have a little respect for us!' a-and he, he paralyzed me with something." Ezra's voice cracked and he had to force back tears again, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I don't know why I'm so scared of it. So they s-sewed my mouth shut. I shouldn't be so scared. I need to be stronger than this."

"Ezra." Kanan said.

"What, Kanan?"

"I break sometimes too. Now, and way back when I was with Luminari. It's okay, Ezra. After what you've been through, I couldn't imagine. They paralyzed you. They sewed…" Kanan almost couldn't say it himself. "They sewed your mouth shut for Force knows how long. They treated you like you were less than an animal, not even close to human. They degraded and traumatized you. I would be traumatized too. You had no control over that. Ezra you have every right to be horrified by it. You have every reason to not like stitches now. Ezra, Jedi get scared too." Waves of anger and protection and disgust floated into the Force.

Ezra gave another sob. "Put me to sleep…?"

"Of course, kid." As gently as he could, he laid Ezra down, grabbing the blanket off the floor and throwing it over him before tucking it in, not that he was going to have another nightmare.

 _Not if I can help it._ Kanan thought grimly.

As he was doing so, he made sure that he was putting out calm and sleep waves. He stayed in Ezra's mind, finding the teen at peace and somewhat relaxed at his presence.

 _Whatever helps._ Within the next couple of minutes, Ezra completely nodded off. Kanan relaxed when he sensed it happen, and looked around the med bay for glue. He had no idea where Hera kept it, but if he tried to think like her it would be…

"Found yo- you're not the glue." Kanan muttered to himself, picking up a tube of disinfectant. "If the disinfectant is here, then the glue must be…" he rummaged around in another drawer, where some of the surgical supplies were located, and found some. "I could have used the Force."

Kanan exposed Ezra's wounded leg, gently undoing the stitches, before rubbing away some of the fresh blood with a dampened piece of gauze, applying the glue.

 _This is low, even for the Empire! How could anyone! How dare anyone! And to a child! How could someone do that to a child. Kallus… I'll make him pay for this, that's for sure. He's never going to lay another hand on Ezra. I'll never let him get that close again. Poor Ezra, if he comes across Kallus again he won't be able to fight. He just won't be able to psychologically handle it… It won't come to that. I'll keep him safe. He knows I can save him, no matter the circumstances, no matter how hopeless he feels. I won't let that sleemo hurt him again. Force stop my heart if I'm wrong._

With the gluing done, Kanan pulled a chair up next to the bed. He wasn't going to leave his padawan's side, even if he protested come morning.

Ezra knew he needed it just as much as Kanan did.

Esdras ni siquiera sabía que estaba soñando cuando comenzó la pesadilla.

Estaba de vuelta en el barco imperialista, agente Kallus de pie sobre él. Se sintió frío en todo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre una mesa de metal, atado por las muñecas y por encima de las rodillas. Interiormente se quejó. Esta iba a ser una sesión dolorosa.

"Esdras. Estoy tan contento de que usted se despertó a tiempo para esto. Esto será mucho más divertido ".

"Sí, seguro que lo será. Para ti. Va a ser aún más divertido cuando mi capitán y la tripulación van y hacen desear estar muerto. Kanan va a venir a hacer que en lo personal. Vienen a por mí, sé que lo harán! Puede hacer lo que quiera a mí, que no me hacen dudar de ellos! "

En el nombre de su maestro, Kallus dio una risa maníaca. "Es curioso que lo mencionan." Sus ojos brillaron oscuramente, y él sonrió con sus dientes.

Los ojos de Ezra fueron tan oscuro. "Si has hecho daño Kanan usted personalmente arrepentirás."

"No suelo tener que lamentar cosas. Sin embargo, gritón, adolescentes rebeldes rápidamente lo hacen. "Kallus bloqueado ojos con Esdras, y el adolescente no podía romper su mirada.

Se tragó contra el miedo. Este era el negocio, sí. Pero también había una mirada en sus ojos que Esdras no pudo colocar en un primer momento. No estaba seguro de qué era peor: la actitud de lo más aburrido, carente de simpatía o la vida, o el brillo inquietante en sus ojos; y comenzó a preguntarse qué más este hombre casi no-humana estaba sintiendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Lo que iba a suceder que no iba a ser bueno, para él o su maestro.

El silencio colgado en la cámara. Esdras no iba a ser el uno para romperlo.

"Nada que decir ahora, la escoria rebelde?" Él se rió. "Si usted piensa que está nervioso ahora, sólo tiene que esperar hasta que vea lo que viene. No se preocupe, usted tiene un par de visitantes pronto. "Con eso, se alejó, hidráulica tirando de la puerta abierta y cerrándolos con la misma rapidez.

Esdras se quedó en silencio, y él tomó en su entorno. No es que fuera mucho. Él y la mesa fuera todo lo que ocupaba la habitación, a excepción de la puerta. Ni siquiera había ninguna luz, dejándolo en la oscuridad completa. Sin ruido, con las orejas rápidamente comenzaron a sonar, y tosió para romper el silencio.

"Usted sabe," dijo en voz alta. "Esto no es tan malo. Incluso podía conciliar el sueño como este! No estoy realmente tan incómodo, y ha sido peor en las calles. Por lo menos no me están torturando. Tal vez esto es sólo otro método de tortura. Me hacen alucinar al ponerme en el silencio oscuro y suficiente. Bien, estoy seguro de no guardar silencio. Se oye que, imperialistas! Usted no está haciendo un buen trabajo de romper! Todavía puedo hablar, ya sabes! Estos deben tener une inhibidores de la fuerza en ellos, no pueden llegar a ella. Explosión. Por lo menos no me inyectan, si puedo conseguir libre de estas Todavía puedo llegar a Kanan. Oh Kanan qué has metido? Por favor, por favor, no han conseguido capturado. Hera se molestó lo suficiente! Por favor, no se han capturado a menos que fuera un plan. Te necesito, Kanan. Necesito que me saque de aquí ".

Esdras suspiró, y se quedó en silencio.

Él debe haber quedado dormido, porque cuando se despertó de nuevo, no había luz en la habitación, y alguien estaba agitando su brazo. Él gimió suavemente, su cuerpo protesta contra ser despertado demasiado pronto. Se trató de la vuelta, antes de que las correas impedían. Esdras se sacudió hacia arriba, como la memoria lo inundó. "Kanan?" A medida que sus ojos se centraron, la decepción y el miedo lo agarró de nuevo. No fue Kanan, pero Kallus, otra vez. Él frunció el agente. "¿Qué quieres?" El hombre no dijo nada mientras estaba sonriendo, antes de agarrar sus ataduras y deshacerlas. "Está bien, esto es un sueño. Este es sin duda un sueño. Se trata de una especie de visión. Usted no sería dejarme ir, en absoluto. "Incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que no podía ser cierto. Se sintió fuertemente la Fuerza de ir a través de él, alrededor de él, a diferencia de cuando estaba soñando.

Esdras miró a su alrededor, sentarse, y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato un rastro de sangre fresca, al pasar de la puerta. Su corazón se estremeció de horror. No podía sentir su maestro.

"Relax, no es la sangre de su maestro. No era más que un aperitivo para otra cosa. Tenemos Kanan ató con fuerza inhibidora restricciones ".

"Demuéstralo!", Espetó Esdras.

"Oh, lo hare."

Esdras volvió a pensar en lo que había llamado Kallus un aperitivo para lo que era - Esdras siguió el rastro de sangre con sus ojos de nuevo - detrás de la pared. Fue suficiente sangre para que pueda haber necesitado venir de algo relativamente tamaño humano. Y algo de tamaño humano era un aperitivo para ello. Su estómago se revolvió.

De repente, cuando estaba mirando a ella, el revestimiento de madera en la pared empezó a moverse, donde el rastro de sangre desapareció. Las ondas de choque de horror y miedo pummeled través de la Fuerza. Esto fue. Él iba a morir! Que iba a convertirse en un aperitivo para un monstruo indescriptible. Su respiración comenzó a vibrar, y él se encogió con fuerza ya que no había movimiento más allá.

¡No! Esdras pensó para sí mismo. Necesitaba calmarse. Se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en todos sus estados. Necesitaba estar tranquilo y pensar en su camino a través de todo lo que se va a venir a él. Iba a salir, él confiaba en sí mismo y que confiaba en la Fuerza. Tenía la Fuerza, después de todo. Él tendría que utilizar para su ventaja.

Aliento voló de sus pulmones al darse cuenta de lo que realmente fue cuando tropezó en la habitación.

"Kanan!" Gritó, gritando hacia la figura desplomada. "Kanan!" Esdras atornillado a él, sacudiendo su hombro. "Kanan, ¿puedes oírme?" Esdras comenzó a evaluar los daños. Una pierna derecha mal parada. Lo más probable es roto costillas, a juzgar en la sibilancias. Una conmoción cerebral leve. Sus ojos estaban hinchados casi cerrada, y su labio y la boca sangraban. Su nariz era de color púrpura y dos veces tan grande como lo era por lo general.

"E-Esdras ... Fuerza k-niño ... vaya ... correr ... Ahora! Salir ... que están esperando ... Esdras ... "

"¡No! Estás loco si crees que te voy! "

"Eso es una orden ... ..."

"Y cuando tienen que he escuchado? Vamos, vamos a obtener esas cosas de ti. "Esdras miró las esposas y frunció el ceño. Si sólo él tenía su kit de ganzúa ...

Hubo un rugido detrás de ellos. Esdras saltó.

"¡Corre!", Exclamó Kanan, hacerse cargo de la adrenalina y darle alivio de dolor, miedo fortalecer su arruinados, pero todos los miembros. Esdras se dio la vuelta hacia la amenaza, la copia de seguridad y el bloqueo de su maestro de cualquier daño. Lo que vio hizo caer su boca abierta y una caída gemido de ella.

Hubo una criatura diferente a todo lo que había visto nunca, trozos de algo oscuro y colgando de su boca fibrosa, la agrupación de líquido rojo debajo de él, probablemente la sangre. "¿Q-qué ...!"

En lugar de Kallus pie junto a él, que era ahora el quinto hermano.

"¿Le gusta nuestra nueva mascota, Jedi?" Acarició uno de sus seis patas.

"Eso no va a hacernos daño ...!"

"A continuación, conectarse a ella.", Se burló.

Esdras cerró los ojos, haciendo estallar a abrir un segundo más tarde, cuando la Fuerza de todos, pero le gritó que el peligro estaba cobrando más cerca. Él gritó y esquivó fuera del camino, no se mueve lo suficientemente rápido. Se cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia arriba. Los segundos sus pies dejaron el suelo se volvió a gritar.

El quinto hermano rió.

"! Kanan" Esdras retorció en el aire.

El quinto hermano cloqueó. "Estoy en su mente en este momento. Qué pena. Oh que pena. Él piensa que no se esfuerza lo suficiente para convertirse en un Jedi. Él piensa que él podría ser demasiado blando con usted, que usted debe castigar más, tal vez tratar de tener ahorrado uno de vez en cuando. Él piensa que va a morir antes que él, a causa de su estupidez. ¿Te ha dicho, nunca? Él piensa que eres estúpida. Él piensa que eres increíblemente estúpido, para todos sus errores. Por todo lo que has puesto la tripulación a través. Por obviamente no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Su pensamiento exacto en que fue, 'Ezra nunca llegará a ser un Jedi. Ni siquiera puedo ver en él. Me gustaría que mi propio maestro estuviera vivo para decirle eso. '¿Quiere saber cuánto tiempo hace que fue? Hace dos años. Creo que a la vuelta después de que se conoció ".

El miedo y el dolor se le llenaron los ojos. "Estás mintiendo!" Gritó desafiante.

"Si estuviera mintiendo," el quinto hermano dijo simplemente: "Entonces su amo me hubiera interrumpido por ahora. Se habría tratado de ahorrar por ahora ".

Un destello de duda pasó por él. El quinto hermano tenía razón, Kanan era inusualmente silencioso. El quinto hermano soltó sus ataduras. Kanan hizo nada. Esdras dio un sollozo. "K-Anan?", Se preguntó. Su maestro le devolvió la mirada sin expresión. "No. No no. K-Kanan ... lo que está haciendo para detenerlo! Kanan, eres más fuerte que él! "Esdras sabía que el quinto hermano estaba jugando con su mente de alguna manera. Esdras trató de entrar, pero descubrió que no podía.

"¿Es verdad?", El quinto hermano burlado.

"¡Detener! ¡Para esto! Lo que usted está haciendo con él lo dejó ir! "

"Puedo hacer que se detenga."

"A continuación, hacer que se detenga o te juro que te vas a arrepentir!" Esdras todavía estaba luchando contra el agarre que se encontraba.

Kanan comenzó a gemir y mover la cabeza.

"Kanan!" Esdras declaró despretely. "Kanan, salga de eso!" Ayúdame! Gritó a través del vínculo.

"Dar ... me ... solo!" Gruñó Kanan, cayendo sobre el más allá.

Centrado en su maestro, no se dio cuenta que la criatura lo levantó aún más. Kanan rompió completamente fuera de ella.

"Esdras!" Gritó, como los dientes con aguja fina excavados y rasgaron la carne del brazo del adolescente.

Esdras dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, tratando de ahogar de nuevo. Estoy siendo comido vivo. El solo pensamiento era horrible. La realización, al ver la sangre derramarse al suelo, mirando el lugar donde su fue hace no menos de treinta segundos y nunca lo sería de nuevo, casi le hizo desmayarse.

"Esdras!" Kanan volvió a gritar de horror, la mirada de miedo en la cara de su amo clara como cualquier cosa que había visto. Fue esa cara que estaba congelado en la mente de Esdras como negrura tomó su visión.

Kanan sintió una perturbación masiva que viene de su padawan, lo que despierta de un sueño. De inmediato se incorporó, momentáneamente olvidando que Esdras estaba en la bahía med.

Esdras? Le pidió a través de la Fuerza. No hubo respuesta. El niño debe estar todavía dormido. Kanan pensó. Balanceando las piernas sobre la cama, la mitad corrió por los pasillos, la puerta de la medbay abriéndose a su llegada.

El pánico lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se olvidó de respirar por un segundo, antes de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas. Era el miedo de Ezra, no de él. Su corazón panged por su padawan. Empujó la paz en el niño, en vano, corriendo hacia él. Se sentó en la cama, sacudiendo su hombro.

"Esdras, Esdras, despierta. Soy yo, Kanan. Esdras! "El niño se retorcía bajo las mantas, patadas y lloriqueando.

"N-nn ... mm ...! ¡No! "Esdras estaba llorando en su sueño.

"Esdras, por favor, chico, no pasa nada, es sólo un sueño."

"K-Anan! Kanan! ¡No! "Gritó su padawan.

En un último esfuerzo para despertarlo, Kanan se sumergió en la Fuerza, rozando su firma contra la mente de Ezra, sacándole de su sueño. Le tomó un par de minutos, su angustia empezando a oscurecer la Fuerza, así, antes de que Esdras llegó finalmente a. Tan pronto como sintió la mano sobre él, gritó, tan agudo Kanan se encogió.

Esdras trató de forzar la mano de él, clavándose las uñas en la palma de su maestro, pero su agarre a cabo. Él abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo, y esta vez Kanan amortiguada con su otra mano libre, que sólo le entró el pánico más.

Él no tiene idea de quién soy. Kanan pensó. El pánico se debe haber contaminando su capacidad para darse cuenta de la firma de la Fuerza de su amo. Su corazón se hundió mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de la espalda de su padawan, sujetándole los brazos a los costados y atrayéndolo a su pecho, tomando la mano de su boca.

Esdras inmediatamente empezó a gritar. "H-ayuda! ¡Ayuda! K-K-K! K-Ka! "Su mente pánico ni siquiera podía forzar el nombre de su boca. Kanan se estaba convirtiendo alarmado. ¿Qué quiso ver a este chico? Sollozos sacudido su pequeño cuerpo mientras luchaba contra su pecho.

"No no no no. Shh, Esdras, no gritar. No grites, se despertará Hera. Soy yo, es niño Kanan. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Solo respira."

Esdras no estaba escuchando. Sólo se esforzó más difícil.

"Esdras, chico, soy yo. Vamos, vamos, Esdras, está bien. "Kanan habló suavemente, frotando su espalda un poco. "Si estuviera tratando de hacerte daño crees que estaría frotando la espalda?"

Sus gritos murieron a gemidos, aunque el temblor era todavía persistente. Las lágrimas todavía húmedo su cara. "K-K-an-an ... ?!" Sonaba como si casi no lo podía creer.

Kanan extendió la mano y se dio cuenta de que Esdras todavía estaba medio dormido. Él suspiró hacia el interior, sin dejar de frotar su espalda. Se sentía chispa ira en él por su padawan de haber sido herido tan mal para que él tenga una pesadilla como esa. "Soy yo, chico. Está bien, todo va a estar bien. No tenga miedo, que no tiene que tener miedo. Nunca dejaría que alguien te haga daño. No voy a dejarte ir. No voy a dejar que se obtiene. Estás a salvo, estás conmigo. No se preocupe, chico. Estás con nosotros. Todo está bien. ¿Estás bien ahora ".

La respiración de Esdras igualado, y su estremeció una última vez antes de darse cuenta plenamente de lo que sucedía. Se apartó. "Estoy bien ... hice me despierto a nadie más arriba ...?" Al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando, Esdras se limpió las lágrimas, mirando hacia abajo en las hojas que tenía todos menos patadas en el suelo.

"Usted no lo hizo." Aseguró Kanan.

la frecuencia cardíaca de Ezra estaba empezando a bajar. "Bien, bien. Yo, lo siento.

"No lo sientas por tener una pesadilla. No es algo que se puede detener ".

"Si solamente." La voz de Ezra era plana. Sus ojos se posaron en sus piernas al descubierto, de su forma, y que finalmente fue capaz de inspeccionar el daño. Rótula hinchado, casi no móvil. Piernas magullados. Tobillo en un aparato ortopédico. Se movió sus piernas en una posición más cómoda.

Kanan oyó el pitido monitor de frecuencia cardíaca más rápida. "Esdras? Esdras, ¿qué te pasa? "

El chico estaba mirando a su pierna in- Kanan no podía colocarlo en el horror de primera. "N-nada." Empezó a temblar de nuevo.

"No, algo está muy mal. Dime. Esdras, lo que tiene tanto miedo? "

Había lágrimas en los ojos cuando respondió. "¡Nada está mal! déjame en paz ...! "El monitor de frecuencia cardíaca aumentó de nuevo.

"Esdras, dime. Por favor. Esta bien. No voy a juzgar. "Kanan su mano sobre el hombro de su padawan, tratando de calmarlo. "Mira, mira a mí. No se ven en la pierna, mírame. Su pierna está bien, que está bien, todo está bien ".

"Sólo sacarlos!" Él soltó.

"¿Qué?" Kanan era confusa.

"Basta con echar un vistazo! Llevarlos a cabo, simplemente pegar o algo! "

Tardó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que él estaba hablando de puntos de sutura. Kanan nunca había vinculado Esdras para tener miedo de un pequeño hilo, pero apenas se va a sentarse y ver como su padawan lentamente descendió a entrar en pánico de nuevo. "Esdras ..." En una pérdida para las palabras, sabiendo que no podía deshacer los puntos de sutura, Kanan empujó calma y relajación a su padawan, rozar su firma Fuerza. Él le dejó entrar en su mente.

Esdras estaba empezando a tener problemas para respirar. "Basta con echar un vistazo!" Gritó. "Tire hacia fuera, puedo tratar con sangre! Voy a quemarlo cerrado si tengo que hacerlo, simplemente llevarlos a cabo! "Suplicó, casi sibilancias, sin dejar de mirar la pierna en el terror. A medida que los segundos siguió su ritmo cardíaco se subió de nuevo.

"Esdras ...! Esdras, chico, mira aquí, mira en mis ojos ".

Esdras dio un sollozo, tratando de forzar su miedo hacia atrás. "Qué!" Apenas podía concentrarse en la cara de Kanan.

"Kid, me escucha, mira a la cara, que está bien. bien del todo, Esdras. Respiro, estoy aquí. Usted no tiene que preocuparse por ello. Por favor, relajarse. "Kanan tiró de él en el pecho de nuevo, sin dejar de frotar su espalda. Esdras se puso rígido, pero no se apartó. "Esdras, lo que sucedió que, cuando lo horrible cosa que te pasó, se acabó." Kanan sabía que le habían cosido, pero que no entendía por qué le causaría mucho miedo. Si lo estaban cosiendo, era para mantenerlo con vida.

"Puedo sentir su cuota-línea de pensamiento, K-Anan. Eres-w mal. "Esdras estremeció con fuerza en el pecho antes de tomar una respiración inestable.

"¿Qué?"

"No fue que me ayude ..." fue todo lo que dijo.

Kanan estiró con la Fuerza de nuevo, ir más lejos en las memorias de Ezra, tratando de buscar lo que le había sucedido.

"Stop, Kanan. Usted no quiere saber ... "La voz de Ezra era apenas un susurro.

Los Jedi se dio cuenta de lo impotente Esdras todavía sentía, y su corazón se apretó de nuevo. Todavía extendió la mano, la necesidad de saber, la necesidad de ser capaz de ayudarlo. Kanan esperaba que su padawan no se dio cuenta lo impotente que se sentía. No podía hacer nada. Tenía que ayudar de alguna manera, incluso si eso significa ver o sentir, todo lo que había pasado. Empujó más profundo.

Kanan sintió un dolor agudo en sus labios, y él se quedó sin aliento, alejándose de la memoria. "Esdras ...! Fuerza Fuerza ..., dime que no lo hicieron ...! "

Esdras no tenía necesidad de decir nada. La Fuerza no tenía necesidad de decir nada. El monitor de frecuencia cardíaca hizo muy bien. Al escucharlo, Esdras dejó olas de consternación en la Fuerza. "Kallus ... él personalmente ... yo no se calle ... él, dijo," usted piensa que está tan dura? Usted piensa que hablar puede ocultar su miedo? Bueno, voy a enseñarte a tener un poco de respeto por nosotros! 'A-y él, él me paralizó con algo. "La voz de Ezra agrietada y tuvo que forzar las lágrimas de nuevo, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas. "No sé por qué estoy tan asustado de ella. Por lo que s-cosieron la boca cerrada. No debería ser tan asustado. Tengo que ser más fuerte que esto ".

"Esdras." Dijo Kanan.

"¿Qué, Kanan?"

"Rompo a veces demasiado. Ahora, y camino de regreso cuando estaba con Luminari. Está bien, Esdras. Después de lo que has pasado, no podía imaginar. Ellos se paralizaron. Entonces cosieron ... "Kanan casi no podía decir lo mismo. "Se cosieron la boca cerrada para Force sabe cuánto tiempo. Ellos trataron como si fueras menos de un animal, ni siquiera cerca de ser humano. Se degradan y traumatizados. Estaría traumatizado también. No tenías ningún control sobre eso. Esdras que tiene todo el derecho a estar horrorizado por ella. Usted tiene todas las razones para no como puntos de sutura ahora. Esdras, Jedi se asustan demasiado. "Las olas de la ira y la protección y el disgusto flotaban en la Fuerza.

Esdras dio otro sollozo. "Me puso a dormir…?"

"Por supuesto, chico." A medida que la suavidad que pudo, puso Ezra abajo, agarrando la manta en el suelo y lanzando sobre él antes de meterla en el, no es que él iba a tener otra pesadilla.

No si puedo evitarlo. Kanan pensó sombríamente.

A medida que lo hacía, se aseguró de que estaba poniendo ondas de calma y el sueño. Se quedó en la mente de Ezra, la búsqueda de la adolescente en paz y en cierto modo relajado en su presencia.

Cualquiera que sea ayuda. Dentro de un par de minutos, Esdras completamente durmió. Kanan se relajó cuando sintió que suceda, y miró alrededor de la bahía de medicina para el pegamento. No tenía idea de dónde Hera mantuvo, pero si se trató de pensar como ella sería ...

"Se ha encontrado yo- que no eres el pegamento." Kanan dijo a sí mismo, recoger un tubo de desinfectante. "Si el desinfectante es aquí, a continuación, el pegamento debe ser ..." se revolvió en otro cajón, donde se encontraban algunos de los suministros quirúrgicos, y encontró alguna. "Podría haber usado la Fuerza."

Kanan expuesta pierna herida de Ezra, deshaciendo suavemente los puntos de sutura, antes de frotar un poco de la sangre fresca con un trozo de gasa humedecida de, aplicar el pegamento.

Este es baja, incluso para el Imperio! ¿Cómo puede alguien! ¿Cómo se atreve a nadie! Y para un niño! ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso a un niño. Kallus ... Voy a hacerle pagar por esto, eso es seguro. Nunca se va a poner otro lado de Esdras. Nunca dejaré que él se acercara de nuevo. Esdras pobres, si se encuentra con Kallus nuevo que no será capaz de luchar. Sólo que no será capaz de manejar psicológicamente ... No va a llegar a eso. Voy a mantenerlo a salvo. Él sabe que lo puede salvar, sin importar las circunstancias, no importa lo desesperada que siente. No voy a dejar que sleemo le vuelvan a hacer daño. Forzar la detención de mi corazón si me equivoco.

Con el pegado hecho, Kanan acercó una silla junto a la cama. Él no iba a dejar el lado de su padawan, incluso si él protestó venir mañana. Esdras sabía que lo necesitaba tanto como lo hizo Kanan.

 *****Sorry if I killed your hearts. I'm not really sorry. I'm too tired to be sorry. This is going to get what 100 views max anyway? Night yall*****


	3. Taser

*****This is the most fluff I have ever written and will ever write! Sorry about the unrealistic personalities! This will also be in Spanish, so the word count is going to be double. Enjoy the Fluff!*****

Ezra woke to the sound of snoring. Thinking it was Zeb, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, groaning and rolling over. Pain lanced through his arm. "Ahh," He hissed in pain, shifting off the arm and letting it subside. He sat up and opened his eyes, looking around him. "How the Force did I get here?" He murmured. The teen was in the medbay, hooked up to two IVs and a heart rate monitor. He looked toward the buzz saw. "Kanan?"

The Jedi stirred at his name, before realizing that his padawan was awake. His eyes cracked open, trying to force himself to alertness. "Mm… are you okay?" Kanan asked, even as he heard the heart rate monitor still at a resting pace.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked uncertainly.

He sat up straighter, drawing on the Force around him to drag him further out of sleep. "What's the matter kid?"

"How did I get here? I don't remember anything. When did you guys rescue me? How long was I gone? How long have I been asleep even?"

Kanan almost responded with, _one at a time_ but refrained from saying so. "We rescued you, Ezra. It was a tough rescue, but, we got you out. We weren't hurt but it was pretty close. We got you onto the ship and put you right into the med bay. We rescued you yesterday, and you've been asleep for only a cycle. You were gone for three weeks. Three weeks and three days." Kanan shook his head at that. "We tried so hard to find you. We tried so hard. Every lead bubbled out. And then one of the Inquisitors kept sending me visions of them killing you." Kanan rubbed his face, unaware of how much anxiety and upset he was letting into the Force.

Ezra reached over and squeezed his hand. "But I'm here."

"It was only visions. It's not like they're ever coming true."

"Thank you Kanan… for saving me again. This is really getting old."

"Well, there is a bright side. I'm starting to learn where things are in the med bay now." Kanan gave a half grin, and Ezra laughed.

"Why didn't you just use the Force to find it?"  
"It was late!" Kanan defended.

"You should still remember how to use the Force."

"I knew how to use it. I just didn't. I thought I remembered."

"And you were wrong."

Kanan rolled his eyes. "Everyone is wrong at some point." He sighed, looking up at his padawan. He didn't like the fact that he had to bring this up, but he had to know. "Ezra, I have to ask you something."

"Again, no I did not send you that dream about the Loth cat!" he joked, smiling a little.

Kanan grinned slightly before a frown took his face. "Ezra, do you remember anything about what happened last night? About your nightmare?"

"I had a nightmare last night?" His voice was confused, his eyebrows coming together. "I don't remember anything I don't think. I'm fine now, anyway."

"Are you sure that you remember nothing?" Kanan asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure I know my own memories." Ezra snapped.

His master nodded in understanding. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do, if you want to talk to me about something."  
An unconvincing, "Okay," was all he got back.

Kanan didn't want to bring up painful memories but at the same time knew that if he didn't bring it up, there was a strong chance that Ezra would never mention it. Kanan took a deep breath, knowing how painful for both of them it might get.

Ezra sighed. "Okay, what's wrong? Your Force signature is practically black. You're tired and distressed. What are you thinking about? How I was captured? We've been over it, it wasn't your fault. It never is."

"It's not that, Ezra… You did tell me something last night…"

The teen paused, wondering for a second what he was talking about. "What did I tell you?"

"You told me, you told me that Kallus sewed your mouth shut. After your nightmare, you woke up in a panic and kicked your sheet off. I calmed you down, and, no one else woke up, you were worried about that, but, after you saw that we had needed to stitch your leg shut, you panicked again, and, you told me why. That Kallus said something about you thinking you were so tough, how you wouldn't shut up, how sewing your mouth shut would teach you a lesson."

At the memory Ezra nearly became hysterical again. "I'm fine. I'm fine, it happened, it's over. I'm fine, I'm f-fine." He muttered, wrapping his arms around himself at the memory, taking shaky breaths.

"Ezra…!" the Jedi exclaimed in concern, sitting next to him on the bed and gently putting a hand on his good shoulder. "Force, it's alright. Hey, everything's okay. You're right, it's _over_ , and it's never going to happen again. I'm never going to let it happen to you again." Kanan placed himself in his padawan's mind again, relaxing Ezra more than he did the first time. He rubbed his shoulder. "It's alright, just try to relax Ezra."

"When can I get out of here? I want to go around the Ghost." Ezra asked, blatantly changing the subject.

Kanan wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he let him anyway. "I'll have to ask Hera."

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know, I'll have to see. Would you be alright on your own?" Ezra's anger hit him hard. "I will take that as a leave me alone." Kanan muttered, walking away. When he walked out of the med bay, he smiled. He had been the same way.

Ezra sighed, staring up at the ceiling. It was boring, waiting around without anything to do. His frown deepened.

 _I hope I don't have to stay here long. This is so boring. I'd much rather be out. On the ship, on a planet, anywhere but here. I hate it here! It reminds me too much of the torture cell. Disinfectant and these stupid machines and lights. Would it kill Hera to get some new ones? Maybe I can get Sabine to dress the place up. I'll bet she wouldn't even ask Hera for permission. Not that she'd be too happy about it._

Ezra said through the Force, _Kanan I'm bored!_

He got an answer immediately. _Hera says you'll need bedrest for at least a week._

"What!" _What!_ He exclaimed, both physically and through the Force. He heard Kanan chuckle.

 _It won't be that bad, come on, you'll sleep through most of it._

 _No I won't! This is ridiculous! I want to move around!_

 _Well your leg isn't ready to be walked on yet. Bedrest young man, unless you need to use the fresher. That's it._

 _Did you just call me young man!_ Ezra shouted.

 _I'm putting you to sleep now. You need to rest._

 _No! No way I'm going back to sleep, I just woke up!_

 _It's me or the medicine, kid. Pick your poison._ The teen swore he could hear him laugh.

Ezra remained stubbornly quiet, forcing Kanan out of his mind.

The Jedi walked through the medbay doors two minutes later. "I told you, you need to sleep. And Hera is going to be pissed at both of us if you don't fall back asleep and you forced me out so, you leave me no choice."

"No! Please, come on."

"Ezra-"

"Kanan, please? Please, talk to me."

Kanan sat down on the bed, looking at his padawan with interest. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. Anything but just, quiet. I just want to laugh, I want to hear something funny. You've never laughed though… you've never been happy." Ezra shifted.

"What makes you say that kid?"

"You never smile, you never _really_ laugh."

"Sure I do." Kanan frowned, wondering if his padawan was right. "The last time I smiled was… when I was telling you about trying to find the glue."

"But that wasn't a real smile. It was a smile but it wasn't a real real one, not a happy smile."

"You know, I think I will tell you a story. Could I think about it?"

"Okay… just don't leave me alone…"

"I won't,"

As he was saying that the door opened. Ezra twisted, and saw Sabine come in, trailed by Chopper. Ezra gave a small smile. "Hey Sabine."

 _What me! Me here! Me here! No ignore!_ Chop warbled.

Sabine laughed and slapped his dome. "We're not ignoring you! I let you come in here, don't be a bother or I'll tell you go leave."

 _No leave! You leave! Me stay!_

"I'm not leaving him!"

 _You leave me stay! Me stay you leave! You leave!_

"No fighting! Either of you! Ezra needs his rest and if you two have to bicker, do it outside the med bay!" Kanan pointed to the door.  
Ezra laughed. "It's okay Kanan, they can stay. I kind of like their bickering."

"Are you sure?" His eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure, don't worry." The teen nodded.

 _Me stay she leave!_ Chop insisted.

"And why should I leave?" Sabine questioned.

"Who knows, it's Chopper. He probably just doesn't like girls." Ezra pulled a face. "I don't like girls either. I don't like guys though. Girls are too scary."

"I'm too scary for you." Sabine mocked. "Maybe it's because I blow things up."

"If I'm not careful you're going to blow _me_ up!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not." She remarked.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Please, I'd never blow you up. You'd get my paintings too bloody." She laughed to herself, but the smile quickly disappeared. "Actually, I blew a couple of troopers up when we came and picked you up. That was nice. But Ezra, are you okay? I never got to ask you." She sat on the bed, looking at him in concern.

"I'm okay now. I don't remember much, I guess it's just locked up in my mind."

"Well hopefully it doesn't all come spilling out. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will."

"He'll go to _me_ first." Kanan reminded her.

"Only because you're going to stay in that chair for the next week." Ezra pointed out.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You'd better leave me at night, the machines are loud enough, I don't want to hear your snoring too. If I need anything at night I'll call for you through the bond. I'll be _fine_ though."

"Honestly Ezra you don't know that."

"Just stay with me and I won't have a nightmare again. You'll be able to sleep in your own room rather than the chair."

"No kid, I'm not arguing with you on this."

"Chopper! Do you think you could drag Kanan out of here?" Ezra asked, looking at the domed bot with a little smile.

 _Me strong! But Jedi scary!_

"Chop! Come on, he's not Hera, he won't turn you into scrap metal!"

 _Hera get me if I drag! No help you!_

Kanan laughed. "I think you have your answer. I'm staying here and that's that."

"Fine," Ezra rolled his eyes and slumped back.

Sabine laughed. "Come on he can't be as bad as Zeb."

"Kanan's snoring? Force, it's like wookies are coming to attack!"

The girl laughed hard, Chopper bleeping his agreement. The Jedi barely smiled. "I'm better than Zeb. He shakes the walls."

"You gas the entire room in your sleep, too! Zeb doesn't!"

Kanan's mouth fell open. "I do _not_!"

Sabine laughed. "I think that Hera would agree with us on this one! Plus we've heard you on missions."

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone gasses from time to time."

Ezra laughed. "You could blow up the ship if there were a flame near you."

"I said that's enough Ezra." Kanan chuckled.

"Hey Ezra, guess what?" Sabine grinned.

"What?"

"I'll let you choose where I paint my next painting."

"Oh yeah? Anywhere?"

"You're going to regret this." Kanan advised.

"I'm not going to regret this." Sabine laughed.

"Okay, I choose Chopper!"

Sabine grinned hugely. "That's a great idea!" She exclaimed.

Chopper immediately began to protest. _No! Me say no! Me choose Ezra! Ezra! Hair!_ The robot backed up, angrily.

Sabine laughed again. "Sorry Chopper, he's spoken! And you know your dome does look a little, dull. Come here!" She exclaimed.

Chopper put his hands into fists, extending them from their resting place on his head.

Ezra laughed and Kanan looked on in amusement.

"Chopper you get over here!" Sabine exclaimed.

 _Make me! Tell Hera!_ Chopper dared.

Sabine pulled out her comm.

Chopper rushed her, startling the girl and making her drop it.

"Chopper!" Kanan and Sabine said at the same time.

Ezra began to laugh, enjoying the show. Everyone looked back to normal.

The robot whipped out its taser, charging Sabine. "Whoa you bucket of bolts! Don't get violent on me!" She dodged the attack, and momentum forced Chopper onward. The taser was a straight shot to Ezra.

The boy gasped, his eyes going wide. He went rigid and turned away.

The electricity never connected. When he turned back to the scene, Kanan had the robot rooted to the spot with the Force. With it, he pushed the taser back into Chopper's insides. "C One one O P!" Kanan had to force his voice steady. He didn't bother to lower it.

 _Just a little shock._ He grumbled, not understanding why he was so mad.

"You get of the med bay right now and don't come back! And you're going to go _straight_ to Hera and tell her what you did!"

 _Taser. Taser all time. Play! Me play!_ He protested loudly.

Kanan glowered down at him. "If you're going to be this stupid I might as well turn you into scrap myself! If you don't _play_ like that! Force, I feel like I'm talking to a three year old!"

 _Then no yell…_ He warbled, almost too softly for Kanan to catch. Almost.

"No, I will yell at you because you're _not_ three, you should know better than that! No tazing unless it's an emergency, that was our rule! Now _leave_." Kanan released him and he sped off. The Jedi turned his attention to his padawan, assessing how scared he was.

Heart rate and bp up, respiration high, eyes wide, shaking just a little.

"Force," He muttered, sitting on the bed and squeezing Ezra's shoulder. His hands were in small balls, jaw locked in an effort to keep some of his fear in. "Everything's alright. What happened kid?"

"W-water and shocks don't really mix," was all he said.

Anger and protection surged through the Force again. "Oh Force, they did that too…" Kanan breathed in realization.

"Can't believe I'm scared of that, too. It's just a little shock, like he said."

"Yeah and that little shock caused you a lot of pain back on that ship."

All Ezra did was shrug.

"Ezra look at me."

"Fine," He muttered, looking up into his master's face. "What do you want?"

"It was something traumatic, like it or not. There are going to be repercussions, not permanent, but for the moment, you're afraid of being shocked. I wouldn't doubt if they almost killed you doing that. Please, Ezra, don't be upset over this or embarrassed. It happened to me too and it took me months to even go near Chop's tazer. Okay, give yourself time. Promise me."

Ezra closed his eyes and sighed, nodding. "Yes master." When he opened them again, Kanan was smiling.

"Make me a promise, kid, please?"

"Depends on what it is."

"When you come across things that scare you now, don't blame yourself. Don't judge yourself. Don't be ashamed. It was awful what you went through. Give yourself time. Anyone would have the same reactions."

It took a minute of silence before Ezra said, "I promise."

Kanan breathed in relief. "Alright."

"Kanan? I'm hungry, can I eat solid foods yet?"

"Yeah, I'll go get you something. What do you feel like having?"

"Do we have any kind of meat?"

"I can check. Does a sandwich sound good?"  
"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure thing."

Kanan got up and left without another word, leaving Sabine and Ezra alone. She spoke. "Okay, if I wasn't sure before, Chopper is totally getting it now."

Ezra only sighed, rolling over to face the wall and pulling his covers higher.

Kanan entered the kitchen with a set jaw, going through their food to find something to make a sandwich out of.

Hera walked in. "What's the matter, love?"

"Just found out what those weird marks on him were." He muttered, glaring down at the bread he'd laid out.

"Oh no, what happened to him? Wait, isn't he supposed to be asleep?"

"Electricity and water." Kanan's voice was clipped. Hera didn't need the Force to know how angry he was.

"Blast." She muttered, feeling her own anger gather. "We'll get them."

"I'll be the first."

"I know you will. No one's going to stop you."

"Do we have any meat?" He asked.

"Fifth drawer." She sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Getting there."

"You spoke with Chopper, right?"

"What? No, should I have?"

"He gave Ezra a panic attack and mouthed off at me."

Hera grit her teeth.

"Do you want me to get him?"

"No, I can."

She didn't even need a comm. "C ONE ONE O P!"

Kanan almost smiled.

Esdras se despertó con el sonido de los ronquidos. Pensando que se Zeb, él cerró los ojos con más fuerza, gimiendo y se extiende sobre. El dolor atravesó su brazo. "Ahh," Él siseó de dolor, el cambio del brazo y dejar que desaparezcan. Se incorporó y abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Cómo la Fuerza he llegado hasta aquí?" Murmuró. El adolescente estaba en el medbay, conectado a dos vías intravenosas y un monitor de ritmo cardíaco. Miró hacia la sierra circular. "Kanan?"

Los Jedi agita a su nombre, antes de darse cuenta de que su padawan estaba despierto. Sus ojos se resquebrajó, tratando de obligarse a estado de alerta. "Mm ... ¿estás bien?", Preguntó Kanan, aun cuando escuchó el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca sigue a un ritmo de descanso.

"Kanan?" Preguntó con incertidumbre Esdras.

Él se enderezó, sobre la base de la Fuerza a su alrededor para arrastrarlo fuera del sueño más. "¿Cuál es el niño pasa?"

"¿Como llegué aqui? No recuerdo nada. Cuando se conocieron ustedes me rescate? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido aun? "

Kanan casi respondió con, uno a la vez, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. "Nosotros rescatamos, Esdras. Fue un rescate duro, pero, te tenemos a cabo. Nunca nos han hecho, pero estaba bastante cerca. Te tenemos en el barco y ponerlo a la derecha en la bahía med. Le rescatados ayer, y que hemos estado dormidos por sólo un ciclo. Que se habían ido durante tres semanas. Tres semanas y tres días. "Kanan sacudió la cabeza ante eso. "Hemos intentado tan difícil de encontrar. Tratamos muy duro. Cada plomo burbujear a cabo. Y entonces uno de los inquisidores me mantuvo enviando visiones de ellos matando a ti. "Kanan se frotó la cara, sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de ansiedad y malestar lo que dejaba en la Fuerza.

Esdras se acercó y le apretó la mano. "Pero estoy aquí."

"Fue solo visiones. No es como si alguna vez vienen verdad ".

"Gracias Kanan ... por salvarme de nuevo. Esto es realmente haciendo viejo ".

"Bueno, hay un lado positivo. Estoy empezando a aprender dónde están las cosas en la bahía med ahora. "Kanan dio una media sonrisa, y Ezra reí.

"¿Por qué no sólo tiene que utilizar la Fuerza para encontrarlo?"

"Era tarde!" Defendió Kanan.

"Todavía se debe recordar cómo usar la Fuerza."

"Yo sabía cómo usarlo. Yo no lo hice. Pensé que recordaba ".

"Y te has equivocado."

Kanan puso los ojos. "Todo el mundo está mal en algún momento." Suspiró, mirando a su padawan. No le gustaba el hecho de que tenía que sacar el tema, pero tenía que saber. "Esdras, tengo que preguntarle algo."

"Una vez más, no, yo no te mando que sueño sobre el gato Loth!", Bromeó, sonriendo un poco.

Kanan sonrió ligeramente antes de un ceño fruncido tomó su rostro. "Esdras, ¿recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche? Acerca de su pesadilla? "

"Tuve una pesadilla anoche?" Su voz era confusa, las cejas se unen. "No recuerdo nada de lo que no creo. Ahora estoy bien, de todos modos ".

"¿Estas seguro que no recuerda nada?", Preguntó en voz baja Kanan.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que sé mis propios recuerdos." Rompió Esdras.

Su maestro hizo un gesto de comprensión. "Sólo quiero saber si hay algo que yo puedo hacer, si quiere hablar conmigo de algo."

Un poco convincente: "Está bien," fue todo lo que volviera.

Kanan no quería despertar recuerdos dolorosos, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si él no tocar el tema, había una gran posibilidad de que Esdras no lo mencionaría. Kanan tomó una respiración profunda, sabiendo lo doloroso para los dos podría conseguir.

Esdras suspiro. "Está bien, ¿qué ocurre? Su firma Fuerza es prácticamente negro. Estás cansado y angustiado. Qué estás pensando? ¿Cómo me capturaron? Ya hemos hablado de ello, no fue tu culpa. Nunca es ".

"No es que, Esdras ... Usted no me has dicho algo anoche ..."

El adolescente hizo una pausa, preguntándose por un segundo lo que estaba hablando. "¿Qué te dije?"

"Me dijo, usted me dijo que Kallus cosió la boca cerrada. Después de que su pesadilla, que se despertó en estado de pánico y echaron su sábana. Te calmé, y, nadie más se despertó, usted estaba preocupado por eso, pero, después de ver que habíamos necesaria para coser el cierre de la pierna, que entró el pánico de nuevo, y, usted me dijo por qué. Kallus que dijo algo acerca de usted pensando que eras tan duro, ¿cómo no se callaba, cómo coser la boca cerrada sería darle una lección ".

En la memoria de Esdras se puso histérica casi nuevo. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien, sucedió, se acabó. Estoy bien, estoy bien-f. "Murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo en la memoria, tomando respiraciones temblorosas.

"Esdras ...!", Exclamó el Jedi en la preocupación, sentado a su lado en la cama y suavemente poniendo una mano en su hombro bueno. "Fuerza, que está bien. Hey, todo está bien. Tienes razón, se acabó, y que nunca va a suceder de nuevo. Nunca voy a dejar que suceda a usted de nuevo. "Kanan se colocó en la mente de su padawan de nuevo, relajante Esdras más de lo que lo hizo la primera vez. Se frotó el hombro. "Está bien, sólo tratar de relajarse Esdras."

"¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí? Quiero dar la vuelta al Santo. "Esdras preguntó, cambiando el tema abiertamente.

Kanan no estaba segura de si era una buena idea, pero lo dejó de todos modos. "Voy a tener que pedir a Hera."

"Está despierta?"

"No sé, voy a tener que ver. ¿Estaría bien por su cuenta? "Ira de Ezra lo golpeó duro. "Voy a tomar esto como una leave me alone." Kanan murmuró, alejándose. Cuando salió de la bahía med, sonrió. Había sido la misma manera.

Esdras suspiró, mirando hacia el techo. Era aburrido, esperando sin nada que hacer. Su ceño se profundizó.

Espero que no me tengo que quedar aquí mucho tiempo. Esto es tan aburrido. Prefiero estar fuera. En el barco, en un planeta, en cualquier lugar pero aquí. ¡Odio este lugar! Me recuerda demasiado de la celda de tortura. Desinfectante y estas máquinas tontas y luces. ¿Sería matar a Hera para conseguir algunos nuevos? Tal vez pueda conseguir Sabine para vestir el lugar. Apuesto a que ni siquiera pediría permiso Hera. No es que ella sería demasiado feliz por eso.

Esdras dijo a través de la Fuerza, Kanan estoy aburrido!

Se obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Hera dice que necesita reposo en cama durante al menos una semana.

"¡Que que! Exclamó, tanto física como a través de la Fuerza. Oyó Kanan risa.

No va a ser tan malo, vamos, que dormirá durante la mayor parte de ella.

No, no lo hará! ¡Esto es ridículo! Quiero moverse!

Así que su pierna no está listo para ser pisado todavía. joven reposo en cama, a menos que necesite utilizar el más fresco. Eso es.

¿Me acabas de llamar joven! gritó Esdras.

Te voy a poner a dormir ahora. Necesitas descansar.

¡No! De ninguna manera voy a volver a dormir, me acaba de despertar!

Soy yo o el medicamento, niño. Elige tu veneno. El adolescente jurado que oía reír.

Esdras permaneció tercamente tranquila, obligando a Kanan fuera de su mente.

Los Jedi entró por las puertas medbay dos minutos más tarde. "Te lo dije, es necesario dormir. Y Hera va a estar enfadado, tanto de nosotros si no volver a dormir y me forzado a salir así, no me dejas otra opción ".

"¡No! Por favor vamos."

"Ezra-"

"Kanan, por favor? Por favor háblame."

Kanan se sentó en la cama, mirando a su padawan con interés. "¿Qué quieres escuchar?"

"Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos justo, tranquilo. Sólo quiero reír, quiero escuchar algo gracioso. Usted ha nunca se reía, aunque ... nunca has sido feliz. "Cambió Esdras.

"¿Qué le hace pensar que ese chico?"

"Nunca sonríe, que realmente nunca se ríe."

"Claro que sí." Kanan frunció el ceño, preguntándose si su padawan tenía razón. "La última vez que fue sonreí ... cuando te hablaba tratando de encontrar el pegamento."

"Pero eso no era una verdadera sonrisa. Era una sonrisa, pero no era una de verdad de verdad, no una sonrisa feliz ".

"Usted sabe, creo que voy a contar una historia. Yo podría pensar en ello? "

"Está bien ... simplemente no me dejan en paz ..."

"No lo haré"

Como estaba diciendo que la puerta se abrió. Esdras se retorció, y vio Sabine entra, seguido por Chopper. Esdras dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Hey Sabine."

¡Por qué a mi! ¡Yo aquí! ¡Yo aquí! Sin ignorar! Chop trinó.

Sabine se rió y se golpeó la cúpula. "Nosotros no estamos haciendo caso omiso! Te dejo entrar aquí, no ser una molestia o te voy a decir va permiso ".

No se deje! ¡Abandonas! Me quedo!

"No lo voy!"

Usted deja que me quede! Me quede de salir! ¡Abandonas!

"¡No pelear! ¡Cualquiera de ustedes! Esdras necesita descansar y si usted tiene dos discutiendo, hacerlo fuera de la bahía med! "Kanan señaló la puerta.

Esdras rió. "Está bien Kanan, pueden permanecer. Me gusta sus peleas ".

"¿Seguro?" Sus cejas levantadas.

"Estoy seguro, no se preocupe." El adolescente asintió.

Me quedo que dejar! Chop insistió.

"¿Y por qué debería dejar?" Cuestionó Sabine.

"Quién sabe, es Chopper. Probablemente no le gusta las niñas. "Esdras hizo una mueca. "No me gustan las chicas tampoco. No me gustan los chicos sin embargo. Las niñas son demasiado miedo ".

"Estoy demasiado miedo para usted." Burlado Sabine. "Tal vez es porque volar las cosas."

"Si no tengo cuidado que me va a estallar!" Exclamó Esdras.

"No puedo decir si es una broma o no." Ella comentó.

"¡No estoy bromeando!"

"Por favor, yo nunca te explotará. Te obtener mis pinturas demasiado sangrienta. "Ella se rió para sí misma, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. "En realidad, me sopló un par de soldados cuando llegamos y te recogimos. Eso estuvo bien. Pero Esdras, ¿estás bien? Nunca llegué a preguntarle. "Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Estoy bien ahora. No recuerdo mucho, supongo que acaba encerrado en mi mente ".

"Bueno, espero que no todos vienen derrame. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber ".

"Voy a."

"Él va a ir a mí primero." Kanan le recordó.

"Sólo porque usted va a permanecer en esa silla para la próxima semana." Esdras señaló.

"No te estoy dejando."

"Será mejor que me deja en la noche, las máquinas son lo suficientemente alto, no quiero oír sus ronquidos también. Si necesito nada por la noche voy a llamar para que a través del enlace. Voy a estar bien sin embargo. "

"Honestamente Esdras no sabe eso."

"Quédate conmigo y no voy a tener una pesadilla de nuevo. Podrás dormir en su propia habitación en vez de la silla ".

"Ningún niño, no voy a discutir con usted en esto."

"Chopper! ¿Cree que podría arrastrar Kanan salir de aquí? ", Preguntó Esdras, mirando el robot en forma de cúpula con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me fuerte! Pero Jedi miedo!

"¡Picar! Vamos, que no es Hera, que no le convertirá en chatarra! "

Hera me traiga si arrastro! No te ayude!

Kanan rió. "Creo que tienes tu respuesta. Me voy a quedar aquí y eso es todo ".

"Bien", Esdras rodó los ojos y se dejó caer.

Sabine rió. "Vamos, no puede ser tan malo como Zeb."

"Ronquidos de Kanan? Fuerza, es como Wookies están llegando a atacar! "

La chica se rió con fuerza, Chopper Bleeping su acuerdo. Los Jedi apenas sonrió. "Soy mejor que Zeb. El sacude las paredes ".

"Usted GAS toda la habitación de su sueño, también! Zeb no lo hace! "

La boca de Kanan se abrió. "¡Yo no!"

Sabine rió. "Creo que Hera estaría de acuerdo con nosotros en este proyecto! Además de que usted ha escuchado en las misiones ".

"Muy bien, eso es suficiente. Todo el mundo gases de vez en cuando ".

Esdras rió. "Se podría hacer estallar la nave si había una llama cerca de usted."

"He dicho que es lo suficientemente Esdras." Rió Kanan.

"Hey Esdras, adivina qué?" Sonrió Sabine.

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a dejar que elija donde pinto mi pintura siguiente."

"¿Oh si? ¿En cualquier sitio?"

"Vas a lamentar esto." Aconsejó Kanan.

"No voy a lamentar esto." Rió Sabine.

"Está bien, elijo Chopper!"

Sabine sonrió enormemente. "Esa es una gran idea!", Exclamó.

Chopper inmediatamente comenzó a protestar. ¡No! Me digo que no! Deseo elegir Esdras! Esdras! ¡Cabello! El robot de copia de seguridad, con rabia.

Sabine se rió de nuevo. "Lo siento Chopper, que ha hablado! Y usted sabe que su cúpula tiene un aspecto un poco, sin brillo. Ven aquí! ", Exclamó.

Chopper se puso las manos en puños, que se extiende desde su lugar de descanso en la cabeza.

Esdras rió y Kanan miraba con diversión.

"Chopper se ven aquí!" Exclamó Sabine.

¡Hazme! Dile a Hera! Chopper se atrevió.

Sabine sacó su comunicador.

Chopper llevó inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a la chica y hacerla deje caer.

"! Chopper" Kanan y Sabine dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Esdras se puso a reír, disfrutando del espectáculo. Todo el mundo parecía volver a la normalidad.

El robot sacó su pistola eléctrica, la carga de Sabine. "Whoa cubo de pernos! No ponerse violento en mí! "Ella esquivó el ataque, y el impulso forzado Chopper en adelante. El Taser fue un tiro recto a Esdras.

El niño se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se amplia. Él se puso rígido y se volvió.

La electricidad no conectada. Cuando se dio la vuelta a la escena, Kanan tuvo el robot clavado en el suelo con la Fuerza. Con él, empujó la pistola eléctrica de nuevo en las entrañas de la cortadora. "Uno C un O P!" Kanan tuvo que forzar la voz firme. No se molestó para bajarlo.

Sólo un pequeño choque. Él se quejó, sin entender por qué estaba tan enojado.

"Se obtiene de la bahía de medicina en este momento y no vuelvas! Y vas a ir directamente a Hera y decirle lo que hiciste! "

Taser. Taser todos los tiempos. ¡Jugar! Me toco! Él protestó en voz alta.

Kanan fulminó con la mirada hacia abajo. "Si vas a ser esta estúpida puede ser que también le convierten en chatarra de mí mismo! Si usted no juega de esa manera! Fuerza, me siento como si estuviera hablando con un niño de tres años! "

A continuación, sin gritar ... Él trinó, casi demasiado bajo para que Kanan para ponerse al día. Casi.

"No, voy a gritar a usted porque usted no es tres, usted debe saber mejor que eso! Sin tazing a menos que sea una emergencia, que era nuestra regla! Ahora salir. "Kanan lo soltó y se alejó a toda prisa. Los Jedi se volvió su atención a su padawan, evaluando lo asustado que estaba.

La frecuencia cardíaca y BP hacia arriba, la respiración alta, los ojos muy abiertos, moviendo sólo un poco.

"Fuerza", murmuró, sentada en la cama y apretando el hombro de Esdras. Sus manos estaban en pequeñas bolas, la mandíbula encerrado en un esfuerzo por mantener algo de su miedo en. "Todo está bien. ¿Qué pasó chico? "

"W-agua y choques en realidad no se mezclan", fue todo lo que dijo.

La ira y la protección surgió a través de la Fuerza de nuevo. "Oh Fuerza, que hicieron que también ..." Kanan aspiró realización.

"No puedo creer que tengo miedo de eso, también. Es sólo un pequeño choque, como él dijo ".

"Sí, y ese pequeño choque que causó una gran cantidad de dolor de espalda en ese barco."

Todo Esdras hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

"Esdras mírame."

"Bien," murmuró, mirando hacia arriba en la cara de su amo. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Fue algo traumático, nos guste o no. No va a haber repercusiones, no permanentes, pero por el momento, tienes miedo de ser sorprendido. Yo no dudo que casi mataron a que hagas eso. Por favor, Esdras, no seas molesto por esto o vergüenza. Me pasó a mí también y me tomó meses para incluso ir cerca de tazer de Chop. Está bien, darse tiempo. Prometeme."

Esdras cerró los ojos y suspiró, moviendo la cabeza. "Sí, amo." Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Kanan estaba sonriendo.

"Hazme una promesa, niño, por favor?"

"Depende de lo que sea."

"Cuando te encuentras con cosas que te asustan ahora, no se culpe. No se juzgue. No se avergüence. Fue horrible lo que pasó. Date tiempo. Cualquier persona tendría las mismas reacciones ".

Tardó un minuto de silencio antes de Esdras dijo, "lo prometo."

Kanan respiró con alivio. "Bien."

"Kanan? Tengo hambre, puedo comer alimentos sólidos todavía? "

"Sí, voy a ir usted consigue algo. ¿Qué se siente como tener? "

"¿Tenemos cualquier tipo de carne?"

"Puedo revisarlo. ¿Tiene un sándwich suena bien? "

"Si gracias."

"Cosa segura."

Kanan se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra, dejando Sabine y Ezra solo. Ella habló. "Está bien, si yo no estaba seguro de antes, Chopper se está totalmente ahora."

Esdras se limitó a suspirar, rodando hacia la pared y tirando de sus cubiertas superiores.

Kanan entró en la cocina con una mandíbula conjunto, pasando por su comida de encontrar algo para hacer un sándwich de.

Hera entró. "¿Qué pasa, amor?"

"Apenas se enteraron de lo que eran esas marcas extrañas en él." Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo en el pan que había puesto a cabo.

"Oh, no, lo que le ha pasado? Esperar, no se suponía que debía estar dormido? "

"La electricidad y el agua." Se cortó la voz de Kanan. Hera no necesitaba la Fuerza para saber lo enojado que estaba.

"Explosiva." Ella murmuró, sintiendo su propia ira se reúnen. "Vamos a llegar ellos."

"Voy a ser el primero."

"Sé que lo harás. Nadie va a detenerte ".

"¿Tenemos algo de comer?", Preguntó.

"En quinto cajón." Ella suspiró.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Llegar allí."

"Usted ha hablado con Chopper, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? No, debo tener? "

"Le dio un ataque de pánico Esdras y articuló fuera de mí."

Hera apretar los dientes.

"¿Quieres que consiga él?"

"No, yo puedo."

Ni siquiera se necesita un comunicador. "C UNO UNO O P!"

Kanan casi sonrió.

 *****Enjoy the fluff while it lasts! Thanks for reading!****


End file.
